She takes the blame
by iBumbuum
Summary: Sakura's life was perfect.Until she and her mother were in an accident. Her mother died. her father began drinking and beating her.When shes sent to a new school, Sasuke trys to uses her for his fangirls,but what if he begins to LIKE this girl ? SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

_She smiled...._

_"My sweet child, you have a kind heart," Her mother said softly._

_Her mother brushed a few stray of pink locks away from Sakura's face._

_"Thank you, mama," Sakura replied warmly,_

_Sakura's mom gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead and smiled, "You're beautiful, sweetheart," _

_The pinkette smiled and her eyes softened as her mama began to hum a gentle tune. Sakura was so happy. She had the most wonderful mama, a caring daddy, and a soon to be sister planted in her mama's belly. She couldn't ask for anything more. She slowly closed her eyes. She felt the weight on the edge of the bed disappear as her mother got up and shut off the lights and lingered in the doorway before she quietly said 'Good night, my child' and shut the door with a quiet thud._

_Sakura let out a quiet breath. She shifted and snuggled underneath the covers. _Goodnight, mama, _she thought as she drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

Her vision blurred as moisture began to fill her viridian eyes. _Don't cry, my child, _Her mama would say, _Everything will be okay. _She felt a lump in her throat and began to whimper. She bent down on her knees and gently put her hands together on her hardwood floor in a holy manner, _Mama, please help daddy, i'm scared, _She prayed as her dad began to open another alcoholic beverage, _Please mama._

Her dad propped his feet on the table and downed the drink. Sakura's heart sunk every time he did that. He snatched the remote and clicked the 'on' button. The pinkette began to hug her knees, It wouldn't be long until the beverage took affect, and she would hide behind the couch. She shivered. It had been 9 years. 9_ whole years. _Since the accident..

* * *

_Her mother laughed lightly and patted Sakura's head, "I can't wait for you to see what I got you, sweetheart!" She exclaimed gleefully._

_Sakura smiled softly and turned her head and looked out the window. She watched as trees and signs past by. Then she cocked her head and stared at the angel dangling down from the rear-view mirror._

_"Mama?" She asked quietly._

_"Yes?" _

_"Is that angel watching over us?" She mused as she nodded her head in the direction of the glass angel._

_"Angels are always watching us," She replied and then looked over at Sakura's happy expression, "The angels also watch Kimiko," She smiled as she began to caress her swollen stomach. The Pinkette watched with an amused expression._

_"Mama, I wanna be an angel one day!" She said cheerfully._

_Her mother laughed, "Oh my sweet child," Her caramel eyes softened, "You were born an angel, your as pure as any angel, I love you," _

_Sakura grinned and nodded._

_Sakura's mom returned her attention back to the road. Her eyes widened in horror._

_"Mama, watch out!" Sakura screamed._

_The car swerved as a Semi honked furiously and drifted in the other direction. The car began to slide and started to roll. The small girl saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw everything blurr and colors clashed together as they spun furiously. The car screeched and another car hit them head on. She heard the sickening sound of cracking bones as her ribs sent signals of pain to her brain._

_The air bag burst open and hit her in the face. _

_The car came to a halt._

_Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She began to shake. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. _

_She felt a warm liquid trickle down in between her brilliant green eyes. She turned her head slowly over to her mom. Her face and body was horribly disturbing._

_"...Mama..?" She whispered._

_There was no response._

_"Mama?" She called a little louder. _

_She saw crimson stained glass sticking out from her mothers body. There was no rise and fall of the woman's chest as she lied motionlessly underneath rubble. Her eyes were lifeless. Her breath stopped and her heart halted. Sakura tried to move but she immediately felt pain shoot up from her arms. Sakura hesitantly looked down at her arms._

_Her arms were twisted backwards and glass stuck out viciously as the blood overflowed. Her eyes widened in alarm. She tried to budge them but they wouldn't move. The musty smell of burning rubble began to fill her nose. Sakura jolted her head up. The flames began to devour the car._

_Sakura screamed and screamed. Her throat began to ache and croak. She closed her eyes as the heat began to burn her legs._

_"Call 911!"_

_"Someone get them out of there!"_

_"GET BACK!"_

_Voices. Whats...whats going on?_

_"Is anyone alive in there!" A voice shouted._

_Sakura tried to speak but her throat disagreed._

_"Hello anyone in there?!"_

_She shifted a little and tried to unbuckle her belt but it was melted._

_"I-in here," Sakura tried to yell._

_"Are you injured?" The voiced replied back._

_"Get my mama please!" She yelped._

_"Hold on!"_

_She suddenly heard noises. Other than the crackling of the fire there was loud banging and thudding noises. The door suddenly burstedopen and people began to pull her body out of the Veachile. She felt her bones moving in ways they shouldn't._

_"Get her in an ambulance!" a voice yelled._

_"M-my m-mama..." Sakura mumbled._

_She was suddenly lifted up. Sakura squirmed to get out of the grip, "M-my mama! mama! mama!" She screamed._

_She looked back at the burning car. The flames seemed to get larger by every second. _

_Suddenly there was a loud __**BOOM. **_

_The car had exploded._

_Sakura's eyes were as large as saucers, "__**MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!" **__She began trying to fight the tight grip. Her heart thudded in her ears. She could feel the blood pumping so fast. mama......_

_Everything went black._

_

* * *

_

_When she opened her eyes, a large white light emitted from above. People with masks were surrounding her, engulfed in shadows. They seemed to be moving fast. Her head bobbing back and forth as they rushed into a hospital room. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She couldn't __**feel**__. She stared blankly at the bright light. It seemed almost a bluish white. It made her pupils shrink as she continuously stared. Sakura began to feel lifeless._

_"We're losing her come on hurry up!"_

_"Hook that up to her wrist,"_

_"Wrap it around her!"_

_She felt a cold plastic wrap around her face. A mask? Then she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. The world suddenly seemed to fog. The colors clashed together once again, and maybe for the last time...The constant Beep. Beep. Beep. solemnly changed into Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

_"__**CLEAR!"**_

_A large shock engulfed her body. Her entire body jolted. But no prevail._

_**"CLEAR!"**_

_She jolted again. _

_"__**CLEAR!"**_

_She jolted once more. Sakura's eyes snapped open. _

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_She looked around slowly, scanning the room. The girl felt numbness everywhere, yet it still hurt. Then she remembered her mama's face, the horribly disturbing look, the lifeless eyes that were once so full of happiness, and her sister.... They were gone. _

_They were __**gone**__._

_Beep. ._

_Sakura shook violently. Tears escaped from her eyes. She scanned the room. Her heartbeat was estatic. She suddenly saw a familer face looking straight into her eyes. Sakura reached out to touch it, but the wires kept her down._

_"Mama! Mama!" She called._

_But the figure had disappeared and Sakura was welcomed to darkness._

_

* * *

_

_"__**It's all your fault!" **__he screamed._

_He threw a glass cup at the wall and gripped her by her hair._

_"YOU DISGUSTING DEMON!" _

_He swung her around and slammed her into the wall. His face dangerously close to hers. His breath smelled like strong alchohol. Sakura struggled to get out of the grip, but he only held on tighter._

_"You're sickening," He seethed through clenched teeth._

_"P-please stop," She pleaded as she shook._

_Sakura had casts on both of her arms and her stomach was wrapped up. Her father throwing her around wasen't going to help her heal one bit. That was certain. She closed her eyes as he let go and she slid to the floor. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, she thought it might fly right out._

_Sakura's father opened up another can of beer as he left into the living room. _

_Mama, I need you..._

* * *

She quickly wiped her eyes dry. Sakura stood up and staggered up the stairs, before the alcohol took full effect. Each creak of the old stairs made Sakura cringe. Trying to be quiet wasn't going to be easy.

As soon as she had reached the top step, she took off full speed towards her room. She propped herself on her bed and held herself for what felt like a thousand years. Her body started to ache.

5...She shook.

4...She sobbed.

3...She prayed..

2....She clenched her teeth..

1...Her vision became blurry..

"SAKURA!!!"

She closed her eyes tightly and held in a breath.

"You get your _ass _down here right _now_!!!"

Sakura bit her lip and slowly walked to the stairs. She was so absorbed in the matter of what her father was going to do to her next, that she stumbled and fell down the flight of stairs. Her face landed flat on the floor beneath.

"Get the fuck up. I got a phone call,"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. A phone call? From who?

"You will be going to school, starting tomorrow, it seems as though, it is illegal to keep you out of school, now get the hell up and get ready for bed,"

Sakura lingered on the cold floor for a moment, letting the information sink in. School? What..do you do at school? She wouldn't fit in at all, whatever it was.

"Da - erm, Father?" She started quietly.

"What the hell do you want," He snapped,

"What..is a school?" She asked nervously, "I've heard about one, I've seen a movie about one, but.." She trailed off for a moment to collect her thoughts, "I've never been to one, let alone attend to such a place, Mama said that I was going to start soon..but that was before.."

"You killed her," He finished for her.

Sakura's eyes saddened. He always blamed her. Never heard her story. Everyone always pointed a finger at her. Perhaps...everything is her fault. If she had never driven her mothers attention off the road, maybe, just maybe, she'd still be alive, still tucking her in at night, still calling her _My' sweet child'_. But reality just seemed to have hit her hard in the face.

"A school, is where normal kids learn." He said sternly before turning on his heel, "You may have some slight difficulties, a murderer is never treated nicely at a sociable place."

Sakura just nodded and smiled to herself, _School...._

She turned around and began to walk up the stairs when she heard her father clear his throat for obvious attention. She slowly turned around.

"Grits," He said eyeing her knees, "Murders shouldn't be able to have smooth knees," He snorted as he began pouring grits onto the floor. He pointed at them.

Sakura nodded and got on her knees, letting the grits burn into her knees.

_

* * *

_

She awoke to swelling pain on her legs. Her bruises were purple and black and they ached. Sakura would usually nurse her pain, but today she just smiled silently to herself. Today, would be the first day of school! The day she would make _friends._She had read about friends, how they were so caring, always there for one another, but Sakura was still naive. She wouldn't know she would make enemies too. Maybe even find a friend with benefits. _I hope you make a lot of new friends, sweetheart, _her mama would say.

She would have to wait.

Oh, what mysteries await her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura got up, painfully, and took quiet steps into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She felt..._new._She definantly needed a change.

She grinned. A _change._

She quickly snatched up a brush and began to brush her silky pink hair. She tried everything.

Ponytail. Nah.

Pigtails. Hmmm..nope.

Parted down the middle. Too plain.

She then began to experament. Sakura rummaged through the closet behind her and spotted her mothers hair pin.

_She held it up to Sakura's hair, "It's perfect," She smiled, "I always did think you looked cute with inoccent hair accesories like these," She giggled, "Maybe one day you can show it off to your friends, hm?"_

_Sakura's eyes grew big and inoccent, "What does it mean, mama?"_

_"This hairpin symbolizes inoccence and peace, it really does suit you," She chuckled lightly._

_"Thank you, mama!" little Sakura sqeauled._

She framed the edges of the hairpin with her slender fingertips. It was a soft green. It matched her eyes perfectly. The pin sparkled in the light. It looked beautiful.

Sakura quickly parted her hair so that some of her pink locks covered half of her left eye and slipped the pin into her hair on the right. She looked so cute. She frowned slightly at the bruises on her face and arms. The pinkette bent down under the cobourds and scooped up some cover up. She applied some on so that the bruises were covered for a while, and now, she looked a lot better! She giggled quietly to herself. Her mother would have been so happy, _You've grown up a lot, sweety, _her mother would say. Sakura's eyes softened and she looked at her lips. She began making silly faces in the mirror, and then laughing.

"Hurry the hell up, you demon child!" Yelled her father from the floor below.

She quickly put on her silky, school uniform that had a green skirt and green short puffy sleeves, and took off down the hall, sliding down the railing and wobbling on her feet at the bottom. She hurridly grabbed her socks and slid them on, her shoes following suit. She abrubtly stood up smiling.

"I am ready to go," She mused, keeping the smile plastered on her face.

"Then go, i'm sick of seeing your face."

She nodded and skipped out the door. Sakura walked down the street with big innocent eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had been out of that muggy old house. It was early, and the sky was painted orange and yellow, and splashed with white clouds that complimented it. The sun was just coming up. She stopped for a moment and took in a deep breath. The fresh air felt _wonderful_.

She continued her path until the school came into view. Sakura could hardly breathe, she was so excited! She began to walk faster. Then it worked up into a jog, then to a run.

She could already hear the laughter and conversations of the other kids. Her smile became wider as she reached the school yard. Her eyes lit up in amusment as she watched hundreds of kids disperse and greet their friends. People showed up on motorcycles, cars, scooters, and they even showed up on skateboards! Her eyes softened as she watched kids laugh.

Sakura walked slowly through the crowd, trying to find her way to the large front doors. Above the doors there was a wooden plank and "Konoha High" was grooved in. She was definantly happy.

But she was suddenly shooken out of her thoughts, startled by shouts and screams of 'Sasuke-kun'.....

* * *

Sasuke stuffed two peices of toast down his throat and packed his lunch full of tomatoes and juice. Checking everything off, he quickly waved his mother, Mikoto, a goodbye, but his mother pulled him back and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the forehead. He scrunched his nose in disgust, "That's just gross," He snarled.

"That's what mothers are for, ne Sasu-kun?" Mikoto teased.

Sasuke just glared at her and threw his bag over his shoulder and marched out the door, stopping as he forgot somthing,

"Oh yea, mom, tell dad i'm not _ever_going to get together with tsukina's daughter,"

"Okay, will do, have a good day a school, sweetie!" She cooed.

Sasuke shook his head, _Why am I cursed with such a scary mother, _he thought bitterly. He wore his expressionless face as he hopped on his motorcycle and pulled on his helmet. Finally buckling it tight, he reved up his engine and sped off to school.

* * *

"Oh my god it's Sasuke-kun!" A girl cooed with heart - shaped eyes.

"He's so cool!"

"Sasuke-kun marry me!"

"He's mine bitch!"

Sasuke ignored all the comments and insults that poured out at him as his motor cycle came to a stop at the edge of the grass of the school yard. He took off his helmet as he shook his hair violently,mostly to get rid of all his _helmet hair_, which caused most girls to faint.

"Oi, Teme!" Called a familer voice. Sasuke peered over to see the baby - blue eyed blonde running towords him at full speed, Neji and Shikamaru following suit.

"Ah, Sasuke, what's up?" Neji said cooly, offering him a smoke. Sasuke didn't hesitate to take it and took a large puff and handed it back,

"Thanks,"

"No prob, so how is things with Ami?" Neji asked, which caused Naruto's and Shikamaru's ears to perk up.

"For the last time, I don't like her," He sneered, "She just clings to me and-"

"Sasuke-kunnn!!!!" A girl shrieked, clinging onto his arm, "Oh how i've missed you," She cooed.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled,

He looked at her in disgust and turned away. He closed his eyes and counted to 3. When he opened them he shoved her off,

"Don't touch me," He said coldy.

"Teme, somtimes I wonder if your gay," Naruto sighed.

Sasuke sent him a deadly glare and looked up at the sky, "Finally back to school, huh," He said quietly.

The guys nodded, "Well, I'm off to find Hinata-chan, she must miss me a lot," Naruto said wriggling is eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner,

"Whatever, dobe,"

* * *

Suddenly every ones conversation halted as the bell rang loudly. Everyone crammed inside, pushing Sakura aside. She watched in amusment as they pushed and shoved to get in. She decided to follow the large group of people as they crowded into a large hall, framed with paintings and all sorts of accessories.

"Welcome back to Konoha high everyone!" A voice announced, silencing everyone, "It's nice to see you all back, after a long summer break, i'm sure every ones glad to be back right?"

The crowd mumbled 'no's' and 'i hate school's'.

"Good, now as you all know, you must collect your scedules and proceed to your first period classes," She said aloud as she began to pass papers out to everyone. Sakura collected one and scanned over it carefully;

Room 110 First period- Science, Kakashi

Room 281 Second period- Language, Shizune

Room 145 Third period- World studies, Iruka

and the list continued so on. Sakura's eyes grew big with excitement as she bounced up and down giggling. She heard mumbles and mutters from kids around her. She looked at them confused. Did they not like school? Was it really that bad? She pondered for a moment before her thoughts were interupted,

"Now," The woman with blond hair coming to a finish with her speech said, "Head to your classes, without further or due, if you need your scedule changed, come and see me, dismissed,"

Everyone scattered to their classes leaving her behind with a few other kids who seemed as lost as she was. Sakura walked slowly up to the blonde woman who was socializing with another teacher and cocked her head,

"Um, excuse me," She said quietly tugging on the woman's sleeve. The woman turned around and stared at her,

"Yes?"

"Where is room 110?"

Tsunade pointed down the hall, "Down there to your left,"

Sakura smiled and nodded and scurried down the hallway. She stopped at a door that had bold numbers engraved above, **Room 110.**

She opened the door slightly. Everyone had already taken their seats, she began to feel nervous as she slid through the crack of the door.

"All right class-"

"Um, hello" She said softly.

"My, miss, did you get lost?"

Sakura nodded, "It's my first year here, I'm sorry if I interrupted,"

"Nonsense! I'm sure your diggin' the scene of the school, hm?" He stated Cooley, trying to put _Cool words _to use.

She cocked her head in confusion, "Um, I did not know we were suppose to bring shovels,"

There was silence. Then everyone bursted out laughing. Sakura felt the redness creep up her cheeks, as she shrunk down. _Did I say somthing funny?,_ She thought. She skimmed through the previous words. She didn't think anything was funny...

"All right-snort-everyone calm down," He said beckoning his hands to hush everyone, "All right, what's your name?"

"Sakura..Sakura Haruno," She said smiling,

"All right, Sakura, take a seat in between Neji and Shikamaru," He said pointing to the table in front of Sasuke, Naruto and Ami. Sakura nodded mutely and took her seat. She could feel the stares of everyone burning her back. She lowered her head and sunk down a bit. Sakura heard whispers of everyone around her,

"Is she stupid or somthing?"

"Ew, she has pink hair!"

"She looks dumb,"

Sakura sank down lower, if that was possible. Her eyes started to water. Maybe school wasen't as fun as she thought it would be, _Oh, mama, I don't think i'm going to like school, please send an angel to guide me? _She prayed silently. Suddenly there was a loud thud behind her. She turned her head slightly to take a peek. If her mother had sent an angel, it wouldn't be clumsy, right?

A blonde haired boy had his feet up in the air, and a girl with long red hair and brown eyes was snickering, while a dark haired boy had his fingers laced beneath his nose, looking irritated.

"AMI! YOU SKANK!" The blonde yelled getting up rubbing a lump on his head.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, tell him not to call me that!" She cooed clutching to the dark haired boy, while fluttering her eye lashes. The dark haired boy raised his hand,

"Kakashi-sensai, can she have her seat moved?" He asked with an emotionless voice.

The red-head girl pouted and crossed her arms, "That's rude Sasuke-kun,"

"So is rolling up you're skirt to reveal your legs, it's disgusting," He replied with a shrug.

She pretended to act hurt and glanced around the classroom,

"Hm, Ami, trade places with Sakura please," Kakashi said amused at her act as she stomped over to Sakura,

"Well, get up you pink haired-freak," She demanded.

Sakura felt more moisture in her eyes. Pink haired-_freak?_

_"I wish I had your hair," Mama said, "It's such a pretty color," _

_"Really, mama?" Sakura smiled as she combed her hair, "I've never seen anyone with the same color before!"_

_"That's because your unique," She replied softly, hugging Sakura gently, "Your unique in your own way,"_

_"Is that why god gave me pink hair?" The little girl asked with large eyes._

_"Yes, my child, that's why, you are different than most children, in the most special way you could imagine," She replied kissing her forehead._

She slowly nodded and got up, trying not to get in the girls way, she slid behind the chair. The red-head girl put her ankle out as Sakura stepped foreward. Sakura met the ground face to face. The rest of the room started to giggle and laugh. She opened her saddened eyes and looked up at the girl towering her,

"Your a real _clutz,_" She sneered as she took her seat. Sasuke's eyes hardened as he watched the scene in front of him. Sakura's pink locks fell into her face as the hairpin fell onto the floor. She grabbed it slowly, tucking a few strands behind her ear before placing the pin back in. The class still began to giggle. She looked around and began to get to her feet, when she felt pain in her bruises. Sakura flinched a bit and managed to get up. The rose haired girl glanced at the red-head and gave a small, sad smile.

_The little girl held on tightly to her mother's hand as they walked through the grocery store. Her mother picked up a couple of fruit and set them down carefully into a basket. Sakura saw a boy out of the corner of her eye, pick a piece of candy and stuff it in his pocket as if no body had seen._

_The boy narrowed his eyes and ran out the door,_

_"Mama?" The girl asked._

_"Hmm?" came the reply as she was still gathering groceries._

_"Is everyone bad?" The little girl tilted her head and her eyes saddened._

_"What do you mean, sweetheart?" She stopped for a moment and blinked._

_"I saw a boy steal candy, does that mean he's bad?"_

_Her mother shook her head lightly and smiled, "I believe that everyone has a good side, even if they were brought by the devil himself, I still beleive in good in the world, and so should you," She said as she began tickling the small girl. _

She took her seat in between the still, pouting blonde and the dark haired boy.

She looked down at her desk, more moisture in her eyes threatening to come out. These people treated her a lot different then mama, she confirmed. She felt a gaze on her and she tilted her head to the dark haired boy. His obsidian eyes staring emotionlessly back into hers. To be honest, it was rather scary. She quickly wiped her eyes. _Any second she'll be clinging to me hoplessly, _he thought, irritated. Her features softened and she gave a gentle smile, he was taken aback a bit. She returned her gaze to the desk as the teacher began giving a lesson.

"Are you okay?" The blonde whispered. She redirected her attention to the boy next to her,

She mutely nodded. But inside, she was not okay.

"Don't listen to that bitch, Ami, she is just jealous 'cause she isn't as pretty as you," He said grinning.

Sakura blushed a bit and nodded, "Thank you," she said softly,

"My names Naruto Uzimaki and i'm going to be princable of this school one day!" He said with a triumphant smile.

She stared at him. Then she took a glance over to the dark haired boy, which, as soon as she looked at him he turned away quickly, as if he was watching them. She blinked,

"That's _Sasuke_," Naruto whispered again, "He's a real bastard,"

Sasuke snorted as if he overheard.

"Why is that?" She asked.

Naruto was quiet for a minute.

"I think he's nice," Sakura said with a warm smile. Naruto smiled back,

"Yeah, he's my best friend, he is pretty nice when you get to know him,"

Sakura nodded and then asked, "May I have a piece of paper and pencil, please?"

Naruto took out a blank sheet of paper from his folder and a pencil and handed it to her, "What are you going to do with it?"

She closed her eyes and began to let her hand glide gracefully across the paper. Her eyes still closed, she began sketching eyes. Sasuke snuck another glance from the corner of his eyes and watched her, as did Naruto.

Sakura began to make wistful strokes as hair on the paper. She then outlined a nose and a mouth. She curved the line of the mouth into a smile, a warm, familiar smile. The rose haired girl finished the drawing and opened her eyes. She cocked her head and her eyes softened.

"It's my mama," She said gently.

"She's really pretty, you're a really good drawer you know that-er.."

Sakura giggled lightly, "You must not have heard me before, I'm Sakura,"

"Well Sakura-chan, you're a really good drawer!" He mused as he scanned the drawing carefully.

She nodded and smiled and began to listen to the teacher.

* * *

He watched her carefully as she began to draw a portrait. What the hell was with this girl? First she's late to class, then says something about shovels, gets picked on, and she smiles at him without clinging to him. He narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired girl. She seemed so innocent. What was about those viridian green eyes that made her stick out? Or was it the pink hair.... Anyway, it didn't matter. Maybe he could use her to get rid of the rest of his fan girls. Yes, that would be the plan. No body had ever turned him down before. Nobody.

The bell rang loudly.

Everyone hurriedly scooped up their things and scattered out into the halls, to their next classes. Sakura felt a little uneasy again. She really hoped it didn't turn out like it did before. She stood on her tiptoes trying to spot Naruto, but he was already gone.

She bit her lip lightly and began asking people for directions for Room 281. Most people were polite but some said: "Shouldn't you be digging somewhere?" She would stare at them for a moment and then shake her head.

Sakura was looking around hopelessly and failing. She backed up a step and fell backwards,

"Whoops, I'm sorry!" The person said as they patted away imaginary dust and held out their hand. Sakura looked up in confusion. The said person was a girl, with long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. She had blue eyes like that boy, "Are you all right?" She asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Um, do you mind showing me where Room 281 is?" She asked, hoping they wouldn't burst out laughing like the previous had.

"Yeah, in fact, that's where i'm heading, i'll walk you!" She insisted as she grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her down a hallway, "I'm Ino by the way, you?"

"I'm Sakura," She said, enjoying the fact that she may have found a friend.

The two of them entered the classroom. Sakura nearly had a heart - attack. This class was twice as big as before! And a lot more people giving her glares. She recognized a few people. Like those two boys, what were their names again? Oh, yes, Neji and Shikamaru.

Ino stayed close as she gave any one a deadly glare as they glared levelly back.

This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

**A/N:**Yaaayy333 This is my first fanfic! I'm so exicted x3! I bring a book around everywhere and write down all kinds of plots!

* * *


End file.
